Soul Eater truth or dare
by josevitorbr14
Summary: HELLO EVERYONE I SAW MANY STORIES AND I FOUND VERY FUNNY THEN ALSO SEND ONE 'M DOING DARES AND TRUTHS PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

HI THIS IS MY FIRST SOUL EATER TRUTH OR DARE, PLEASE SEND DARES AND TRUTH FOR ME, I DON`T OWN SOUL EATER.

Jose : hello everyone , welcome to soul eater truth or dare

Jose : While we have no dares , I'll do.

maka : why do I have an evil presentiment .

Black star : i the mighty Black Star will face any challenge that you create .

Jose : * evil grin * Great I challenge you to walk all Shibusen naked only wearing a pink tutu .

Black Star : What ? I will not do that !

Jose : Yes you will , * takes a shotgun from his pocket and aims at Black Star ` s face *

Black Star : Okay I'll do it * undressing , wearing pink tutu and ran through the halls of Shibusen *

Jose : Well this will leave him busy, going on to the next challenge will be to this Soul , you will have to talk '' I love you '' to Maka in five languages and compose a song for Maka .

Soul : WHAT * blushing *

Jose : NOW ! * Pulls out a gun from his pocket and sights on Soul ` s face *

Soul : ok , i love you, love you , Ich liebe dich , Milujem t'a , Ngiyakuthanda * and begins to compose the music *

Maka : 0 / / / / 0

all girls : AWWWWW .

Jose: This is getting interesting, Kid you will have to burn everything symmetrical in the world.

Kid: WHAT, not the symmetry anything except that * tries to escape *

Jose: Do not even think about it * teleporting in front of Kid and giving a kick in his stomach *

Kid: okay * sad face and grabs a Flamethrower *

Black Star: * kicks the door angry, * I challenge you, you'll have to fight a horde of dragons.

Jose: * challenge accepted, grabbing a sword and a shield *

Jose 2: well while he is busy will continue, Blair come here please * say something in Blair `s ears *

Blair: ooh my scythe boy * they go into a closet *

Maka: Soul how you dare to do this?

Jose 2: let's go, Black Star you will have to shut up for an hour

Black Star: the great Black Star I'll do it

Jose 2: * facepalm * you're an idiot

Black Star: Why?

Jose 2: you said and now I have to kick your ass * taking a katana from his pocket *

Black star: Tsubaki demonic sword mode.

Tsubaki: ok.

(epic battle start)

Jose 3: That's all for today.

Maka: Jose do not own soul eater.


	2. Chapter 2

Jose 3: Welcome to Soul eater truth or Dare.

Tsubaki: hello everybody

Maka: why are you happy?

Jose 3:'s because we have our first dares.

of LexiLuvsWriting  
I dare Kid to kiss Maka.  
Soul to dye his hair pink for the whole chapter.

Liz to give Black*Star a makeover of her choice.

Patty & Black*Star to destroy Kid's home with a tank.

Jose 3: it will be interesting, Kid, you'll have to kiss Maka

Maka: What? * blushing *

Kid: at least not have to do something asymmetrical Maka * kisses *

Soul: How dare you kiss my girlfriend * punching the kid's face *

Maka: heheh that was fun.

Jose 3: Cool, let's go to the next challenge, Soul ... * facepalm *, Maka can you make him stop trying to kill the kid.

Maka: I'm sorry I'm not in the mood for it.

Jose 3: Okay ... * sigh * I do myself * taking two bars of steel from his pocket JOSE DOUBLE CHOP.

Random Voice: DOUBLE KILL

Soul: why you did it * blood coming out of his head *

Jose 3: you have to dye your hair pink.

Soul: no way, I'd rather die

Jose 3: okay then * putting the steel bar on Soul's head, preparing to hit *

Soul: ok I'll do it * dyes his hair pink *

Thirty minutes later

Jose 3: lol pink is not your color, liz now you will have to make up Black Star

Liz: but where is he?

someone kick the door and breaks into many pieces, everyone in the room to look, see Jose bruised and with blood on his clothes

Jose 3: boss, good, you got there in time to see the dare of Black Star.

Jose: But where is he?

Liz: I said the same thing

Patty: giraffe hahaha, the last time I saw him he was fighting with you.

Jose: Thank you Patty takes this chocolate, I already know where he is leaping * the window *

Black Star: I THE GREAT BLACK STAR, WILL DEFEAT YOU COPY FROM THE AUTHOR

Jose 2: Bring it on midget

Black Star: I'm not midget, you that is very high

Black star suddenly takes a punch in the face

Jose 2: boss I do not need your ... * takes a kick in the stomach *

Jose: I came not help you, I came here because Black Star has a dare * grabs the two by the shirt collar and takes them into the room *

Jose: Liz puts on makeup in Black Star as he is unconsious

Liz: y .. y .. yes sir.

Jose: Jose 3 I'm proud of you, you were promoted to Jose 2

Jose 2: WHAT?

Jose: you been downgraded to Jose 3

Jose 3: Nooooooooooooo

Jose 2: YAHOOOO, best day ever

Black Star: Tsubaki what happened? why are you laughing?

Tsubaki: looking good, * gives a hand mirror to Black Star *

Black Star: What would you have done with my divine face

Jose: just cosmetic out with water, next dare * evil laugh while looking at Kid *

everyone; * sweatdrop *

Jose 2: Patty and Black star will have to destroy Kid's house with a tank

Kid: noooooooooo

Jose 3: tie him in a chair

in Kid's house

Kid: please do not do it

Jose: shoot the main cannon *, on top of the cannon *

Black Star and Patty: Yes sir

Kid: nooooooooooo again

when the house explodio only thing left is Shinigami-sama sitting on the toilet reading the newspaper

Jose: This chapter is over, until more


	3. Chapter 3

Jose: Personal hello welcome to Soul eater truth or dare

Black Star: Yaaaaaahooooo

Kid: why are you so happy lately?

Black Star: Because I liked to destroy your home.

Kid: I hate you, Jose, you said you would reconstruct my house.

Jose: I've already sent a team of a hundred clones to rebuild your home do not worry.

Kid: Great

Jose: Well nobody had any dares or truths, but I can create some.

everyone: Shit

Jose: Tsubaki is cruel to everyone.

Tsubaki: I do not really know how to be cruel

Jose: * whispers and simple in Tsubaki's ear * done

Tsubaki: mwuuuhahahahaha

everyone: * sweatdrop *

Tsubaki: Black Star come here.

Black Star: Okaaay

Tsubaki: * kicks the Black Star's balls * this and all the shame that you did I pass this damn school

Jose: * sweatdrop * I created a monster

Maka: I agree

Liz: me too

Patty: Giraffe

Kid: I have a challenge for Jose and Soul.

Jose: what is

Kid: you two will have to do the fusion dance Dragon ball z

Soul: So uncool

Jose: easy

the two prepare to begin fusion, whens they touch the fingertips a strong white light appears between them, when the light had disappeared so a person (was three inches taller than soul, had light brown hair, teeth had slightly sharp)

Joul: I feel weird, what happened?

Kid: I do not believe this worked.

Patty: giraffe, sister let's do that too.

Liz: Do not even think about it.

Maka: Soul are you okay?

Joul: I'm no Soul, I'm Joul the merger between Jose and Soul

Maka: Ahhh I get it, where is Black star and tsubaki?

Kid: right there * pointed his finger toward a door where you could hear screams of pain *

Maka: nevermind

Joul: let's continue with the dares, Maka, I dare you to burn all your books.

Maka: What? I will not do that

Joul: * took a pistol from his pocket and pointed at Maka's face *

Maka: My god you do not need to be so violent.

(Maka burning his books and begins to cry)

Joul: this is very funny.

Maka: maka chop

(an explosion happens Jose and Soul returned to normal)

Jose: Finally I was tired of listening to the Soul's thoughts

Soul: me too

Black Star: I finally got out of that room * with several injuries *

Jose: you have lost me and Soul, we did the fusion

Black Star: Cool I want to do too

Soul: Ok

A large explosion came out of nowhere

Black Soul: I'm Black Star, I AM COOL DUDE WILL BEAT GOD


	4. Chapter 4

Jose : Hello my dear readers are welcome to SOUL EATER TRUTH OR DARE!

Maka : Why are you yelling?

Jose : I do not know * : P *

Maka * facepalm *

Black Star : I THE GREAT BLACK ...

Jose : my god stop repitir the same thing * giving a Josechop in Black Star's  
head *

Tsubaki : *sweatdrop* hehehe ... I think it's best to begin reading the dares

Jose : You're right, let's start

Maka, kiss Black Star!

Soul, wear a playboy bunny costume!

Black * star, I dare you to watch 'Teletubbies' for a straight hour.

Tsubaki, cook something for Excalibur and eat with him.

Liz, from the Dragon Ball Z fusion thingy that Jose and Soul did with Patty!

Patty, yell 'Flunk giraffes! Penguins are awesome-er!

Kid , make everyone Symmetrical

Jose : it will be very interesting , Maka , you will have to kiss Black Star

Maka : No way , I will not kiss this Blue Monkey

B * S : Who are you calling a monkey?

Jose : get on with it

Maka : OK * kisses Black Star after he stops kissing him, she begins to vomit *

B * S : gosh it was not so bad

Maka : was going to have horrible nightmares every night

Jose : I do not care , Soul , you have to wear a Playboy bunny costume

Soul : why does everyone hates me

Jose : perhaps you be an arrogant idiot .

Soul : * sad face * ok I'll wear the damn custom

Maka : LOL you are ridiculous .

B * S : I agree

Kid: me too

Jose : Now I'll have nightmares but we will continue , B * S , you'll have to watch the Teletubbies for an hour

B * S : this is not so bad

one hour after

B * S : they are demons , evil creatures , they want my soul

Jose : okaaaaaay Liz ... you will have to fuse with Patty

Liz : ok let's get this over with

Patty : giraffe ! this will be fun

a large explosion appears from nowhere

Pattyz : GIRAFFE! oh my god almost broke a nail

Jose : * facepalm * Kid you have to make everyone symmetric

Kid: MWUUUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Everyone : * sweatdrop *

two hours later

Everyone: we feel violated


End file.
